Yule
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer’s family participates in the Yule celebrations. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 49 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 49 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N1: FYI, for those of you who don't already know – ffn no longer allows us to reply to reviewers in our stories. They have set up a way for us to reply to you individually IF YOU SIGN in. If you review anonymously, we are unable to answer any questions or respond to you in any way. Most authors probably preferred putting replies in the story itself, since one answer sometimes applied to several people, but this is what we are stuck with.**_

**_A/N2: (Sorry about this being so longwinded.) A couple of people mentioned in their reviews of Rider of Rohan that they would like to see a Christmas Elfwine Chronicle. I had been thinking about doing one, but my research on the matter indicated that Middle Earth really did not have an equivalent. The closest thing they have is a Shire celebration called Yule, that is really more a "new year" celebration. It is a 2 day event, and those two days are not part of either the old or new year (called 1st Yule and 2nd Yule). Additionally, the festivities encompass the two days before and the two days after that period, and all we really seem to know is that they involve feasting and merriment. There are indications that the Rohirrim celebrated something similar, though it may not have been called Yule by them. That said, in order to come up with anything even remotely "Christmasy" in Middle Earth, I am drawing on that information and using some typical (more in the old days) activities done around Christmas-time and tweaking them to make up a Rohirric celebration. Strictly speaking, this is probably AU, but it's the best I could come up with!_**

**Yule**

**(Dec, 13 IV)**

Lothiriel started to awaken as she felt the bed jiggling. For a few moments she laid there quietly, trying to determine what was happening, and then she heard the whispers.

"Is Papa awake?" came the childish voice of Theomund.

"I cannot tell. His eye is rolled up in his head," said his five-year-old sister, Theodwyn.

With consternation, Lothiriel rolled over to investigate what the children were doing, and found Theodwyn leaning over Eomer with one of his eyes pried open. Smothering a laugh, she reached out and gently freed her husband from the assault, but Theodwyn let out a squeal in the process that woke him. He came awake with a start at the noise so close to his ear, and bolted up against the headboard of the bed, thumping his skull in the process. He opened his mouth, and Lothiriel felt certain he intended to mutter some Rohirric cursing, but he managed to restrain himself just in time and sat rubbing his head.

Seeing that he was awake, Theomund began attempting to climb up on the bed, and Eomer reached down to help him. Once there, he scooted into his father's lap and asked innocently, "Is it time, Papa?"

Eomer looked out the window at the grey pre-dawn light and his head fell against the headboard with another thump, as he let out a groan. "Thiri, tell me again – why do we have children?"

Chuckling, she replied, "Mainly because you cannot keep your hands off your wife!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, adding, "Do not be so stuffy, old man! Your children wish to play!"

"Old man?" Eomer growled, a glint flashing in his eye. "I will show you who is old!" With that, he flung himself suddenly at her and soon was tickling her mercilessly.

The two children thought this was great fun and quickly joined in, which probably was beneficial to Lothiriel as it interfered with her husband's efforts to torment her. Finally, they all laid spent on the bed, wiping away tears of laughter. After a moment, Theomund asked, "Where's The'wyn?"

Her parents looked around at the question, uncertain where their daughter might have disappeared to, and knowing her absence was likely not a good sign. An instant later, however, she came running back into the room, towing a yawning Elfwine behind her. "Elfwine came to play, too!" she exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Elfwine asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Your brother and sister decided it was time to begin our day," his mother advised him.

By now the two youngest had scooted under the covers and snuggled up close to their father since the room was cold. Looking down at them, and taking pity on Eomer, Lothiriel announced, "However, I think it is still a bit early yet. Why do we not sleep another hour, and then we will eat and be on our way?"

There were whines of complaint from Theodwyn, but Lothiriel defused them by adding, "You may sleep here with us, if you like, but you must lie quietly until I say it is time to rise." This solution was far more agreeable, and the two giggled excitedly at the prospect.

Elfwine stood staring at his family a moment. At twelve, he considered himself far too old for this sort of thing, but he hated the feeling that he was missing out on the fun...

"Elfwine has to sleep here, too," Theodwyn announced firmly. "All of us together."

Lothiriel suspected her son was torn, so she said, "I think that is an excellent idea. Join us, Elfwine."

Needing no further encouragement, though trying not to appear too eager, he climbed in next to his mother. Immediately, Theodwyn scooted out from under the covers, crawled unceremoniously over her parents, almost causing some painful encounters with her feet, to dive in next to Elfwine and curl up into his side with a content smile.

Lothiriel slid back down next to her husband and settled her head against his shoulder. "Now, all of you close your eyes and lie quietly. I will tell you when it is time."

The children obediently did as she directed and Lothiriel slipped her arm across her husband's midriff. Turning her head, she whispered in his ear, "This is why we have children, beloved. For moments like these." His arm tightened around her in acknowledgement of her words, and silent agreement with them.

In truth, the next hour was not all that restful, though Lothiriel was not overly surprised by that. It did not take long for Theodwyn and Theomund to get fidgety and make frequent changes of position. Probably the only thing that kept them quiet as long as they were was that Theodwyn was reluctant to give up being with Elfwine, and Theomund was merely following her lead. When it seemed the children had been patient as long as they could manage, Lothiriel kissed her husband's neck and announced, "I think it is time. Go and get dressed." Instantly, the bed was vacated by the two youngest children and Elfwine trailed out behind them, back to his own room.

"I do not suppose I could just stay here?" Eomer asked, his left arm flung over his eyes.

Leaning over him, Lothiriel laughed, "No, you may not! Your children are counting on you being there, and looking forward to spending the day with you. As is your wife, I might add." Lowering her face til her lips barely grazed his, she added in a seductive murmur, "And unless I get your full cooperation today, I may not be inclined to retire early this evening to spend time 'playing' with my husband!"

Eomer let out a growl and seized her, pulling her firmly down on top of him, "You are a vicious negotiator, my love. But, I must admit, the goods you deliver are well worth the sacrifice!"

His lips found hers, and it was soon apparent he had other things on his mind than rising and dressing. But a few moments later, Theodwyn burst loudly back into the room and, with a moan, he let Lothiriel pull free of his embrace. "Alright! Alright!"

xxxxx

"Is everyone settled?" Eomer asked, stepping up into the sleigh. "Yes!" two voices chorused, and Elfwine tacked on his own assent a moment later.

Seating himself beside Lothiriel, he slapped the reins gently on the horses' backs and they began their journey down the hill. Theodwyn and Theomund squealed with excitement from where they sat on either side of Elfwine in the back seat. As they continued on, other sleighs began pulling out from stable areas, bearing other families, and joined their party.

By the time they reached Edoras' main gate, eight sleighs comprised the company. Eomer led the way out the gates and off across the plains. For an hour, they simply enjoyed the trip and the scenery, the sleighs held mock races against one another and the families spent time laughing together.

At length, Eomer pulled to a spot in a protected area, where trees and rocks sheltered them from the wind somewhat. The sleighs were soon emptied and the horses tethered. Several of the men got firepits going, and cleared an area to put the benches they carried for the ladies.

The children were soon off building snow sculptures, having snowball fights and simply romping in the snow. The men either sat and talked with the wives or joined their children in play, particularly involving themselves in a snow battle the older boys were developing. Forts were built and armaments of snow amassed, and each of the sides developed strategies for storming the other forts and capturing them.

Despite his protests earlier, Lothiriel could not help noticing Eomer's enthusiasm as he fought alongside Elfwine in the snow battle. His face shone as excitedly as any of the children! When the first battle had been won, an hour later, with Eomer, Elfwine, Gamling and two of his sons the victors, Eomer moved on to play with the other two children in their building and tamer snowball throwing.

Winded and red in the face, he at last joined Lothiriel by the fire to rest. As he pulled off his gloves and held his hands out to the fire to warm them, Lothiriel slipped her arm through his. Softly she murmured, "I hope the 'old man' will not be so tired tonight he is unable to 'play' with the rest of his family..."

He glared sideways at her, continuing to warm his hands another few minutes before pulling his gloves back on and clasping Lothiriel's hand. Pulling her to her feet, he drew his wife after him, away from the encampment. When they were out of sight of the group, he turned and snared her with his arms. "Shall I show you the 'old man's' stamina?" he asked, with raised eyebrow. He pulled her into a fervent kiss and the flush of their passion soon eliminated their notice of the chill air.

As they separated, she grinned teasingly and broke from his hold. Dashing a short distance away, while he watched in amusement, she quickly scooped up some snow and lobbed a snowball at him. It hit him squarely in the chest and he blinked in surprise. "So, you want to play that game, do you?" he smirked, leaning down for snow of his own to return fire.

With a squeal of laughter, Lothiriel darted away from him and he took up the pursuit as he formed the snowball. Despite her dodging around trees, it did not take long for him to thump her in the back with his projectile. As she broke stride to get more snow, he ran at her and tackled her into the bank of snow nearby.

Lying on top of her, and looking lovingly into her eyes, he said, "It would seem that my lady likes to play with fire in the winter." His fingers stroked back several strands of her hair that had come loose from her scarf and blown across her face.

"I like to play with _fire_ in all seasons, beloved, because _he_ is so much fun to play with!" she murmured in response. Her words had the desired effect and his lips claimed hers eagerly.

They remained lost in their winter wonderland for several blissful moments, but too soon a childish voice came to their ears, "Why is Papa laying on top of Mama? Is he trying to keep her warm?"

The two of them broke up in giggles, as Lothiriel curled her fingers in his hair. Pulling his head close she whispered in his ear, "Absolutely! And it is certainly working! Will you promise to keep me warm again later?"

"Depend on it," he replied, rising and pulling her up with him.

Arm in arm, they followed their children back to the campsite for the remainder of the day's Yule celebrations.

THE END

12-20-05

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
